Significant anti-diabetic and anti-obesity effects of DHEA have been repeatedly confirmed in experimental animals, but such studies in humans are sparse. Epidemiological studies in humans, suggested a strong inverse correlation between the level of DHEA(S) and cardiovascular events in men, but not in women, and controversial results in others.